


The Goddess of War and the Man of Peace

by writer314



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Avengers, Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Soulmates AU, Thank you fic, pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer314/pseuds/writer314
Summary: Sam Wilson catches Sif's eye, and then she realizes she's caught so much more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/gifts).



> For @ozhawk, who has been writing daily prompts for others for over a year. I tried to find a pair so rare that even you hadn't written it, but I'm not 100% certain I succeeded. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for my birthday fic. I apologize that this wasn't done in time to post it on the day.

Sif stood beside her brother, watching the destruction unfold on Thor's beloved Midgard. The capital city on the east coast of Thor's beloved's home country...America...crumbled as three fine ships fell, burning, from the sky. But Sif's gaze locked onto a grounded bird trying once more to fly, and this time without wings. She had not seen such courage in generations. She sighed in relief when his comrades scooped him into their flying machine...a helicopter, if she remembered correctly.

Unfortunately for Sif, her sigh caught Heimdall's attention. "Ah, Sam son of Will has caught your attention, sister. A fair choice." He paused, gauging the right level of teasing in this situation. He settled for less, this once. "He earned those wings in his country's wars, but not by killing others." He waited until Sif quirked her eyebrow, indicating he'd caught her interest. "He used the wings to fly into the heat of battle to rescue his wounded fellows, bringing many to safety. He is the reason hundreds of families have had their sons, brothers and fathers, daughters, sisters and mothers returned to them, perhaps not fully whole or as they once were, but alive." Heimdall could see he had engaged his sister's attention fully: The goddess of war had always had a soft spot for those who limited the number of dead on her sacred battlefields. "And, upon his own return, he began working to help his fellows return to mental and emotional wellness, as well." 

"Enough, brother. He has the respect of Thor's shieldbrother, despite having no enhancements to speak of. He sees a need and tries to meet it. I will grant him a boon. I am merely watching to determine what form it should take." 

Heimdall turned away to hide his smile, and returned to his watch. All would be as it should. 

********* 

Sif watched Sam son of Will closely. She had changed her appearance sufficiently to blend into the crowd of humans in the shop where he sought the hot beverage her SHIELD friends called 'coffee'. For herself, she preferred the one called 'hot chocolate', but she would not be drinking the bitter brew he ordered, so it made no difference to her. Her battle instincts never really turned off, so she was not startled when he approached, only surprised that he would do so, especially as he was carrying two of the mugs the shop used to serve their drinks. 

"You're starting to make me feel like prey. Maybe we could talk about why?" He held out one of the cups to her, completely oblivious to the shock ricocheting through her. 

Sif considered her next words carefully. She had heard the first part of the words that swirled around her rib cage many times through the centuries, but never the second with it. The words were one of the reasons she had wanted, and been allowed, to train as a warrior. They deserved a suitable reply. "A falcon so brave as you could never be prey. You fly too high and free for such a fate." She left the drinks line as she spoke, indicating a small table in a dark corner of the shop. 

Sam walked over to the table, trying to process her words, the importance of this moment. He had entered the Air Force because of her words, volunteered for the Falcon program because of her words, become the man he was because of her words. For a second, he debated whether he wanted to kiss her or smack her for the life he'd led. Since his stalker, his amazingly gorgeous stalker, had turned out to be his soulmate, he settled instead on talking to her. As they reached the table, he pulled out a chair for her, automatically giving her the seat that faced the door, with its back at the wall. He wasn't sure why, but it seemed the right choice. 

Sif found herself charmed, not by his chivalrous gesture with the chair - she had seen enough of him to predict this - but by his willingness to cede the warrior's seat to her, without knowing her identity. On the other hand, perhaps she should have expected no less from her soulmate. She smiled as she sat. "Thank you, Sam son of Will." 

That brought Sam up short. "You're Asgardian?!" He whisper-shouted. No sense in alerting the whole place that a goddess dwelt among them. 

Sif nodded solemnly, despite her smile. "I am Sif of Asgard. And you are Sam of Midgard, my soulmate." She took a sip of her drink and swiftly realized she had not been as subtle as she had intended. Not only had the man known she followed him, he had known it long enough to discover that she preferred her hot chocolate with mint. 

Sam took a minute. Sif. His soulmate was Sif. "I suppose it's a good thing you're the goddess of war." Sam watched her eyebrow arch inquiringly. "My mom's had a bone to pick with you over my words and the Air Force and everything else for my whole life. And my mom is scary!" 

"I look forward to meeting her. However, I believe such a fierce woman must take some credit for raising such a fine warrior as yourself, who cares more for the well-being for his comrades than his own, who will rejoin the fight despite his desire for peace because the battle must be fought and won. My words alone did not do this. That power is not granted to me." 

"Oh, Mama's gonna love you. I'm doomed." He grinned broadly as he spoke so that she would not take offense. 

"You are her son. I love her already. Shall we meet soon? Perhaps this afternoon?" 

"She lives in New York, so that's probably not practical, but maybe next weekend?" 

Sif put her cup down and stood, waiting for Sam to follow suit. She took his hand and led him to a small park about a block away. "Heimdall, I would meet my soulmate's mother!" Light flared, and she tugged Sam into the bifrost, chuckling a bit at his awe as they landed in the postage-stamp size backyard of the neat home in the Bronx where he had grown up. "Nothing is impossible, my Sam," she assured him as a woman who could only be his mother rushed into the yard. Sif knelt before her when she skidded to a stop. "I am Sif of Asgard, and I honor the mother of my soulmate, Sam, son of Will, bravest of Midgard's warriors."


End file.
